Theorie: Episode 0.5
Achtung! Dieser Artikel behandelt Theorien aufgestellt von Fans und sind sehr wahrscheinlich nicht Canon! Dies ist eine Theorie von Funkinator & Lush! Episode 0.5 ist eine der abstraktesten Episoden von Viribus Unitis, deswegen lässt sie momentan viel Raum zur Interpretation und diese Theorie könnte mit jedem neuen Video widerlegt werden. Während dem erscheinen von Staffel 1 schien es als wenn Löffel versucht in einem sehr abstrakten Video mit Anguy zu kommunizieren, doch mit den neuen Erkenntnissen aus Staffel 2 (vorallem Episode 23) und damit zusammenhängenden Vermutungen ist dies inzwischen mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Hier kommt meine Theorie ins Spiel, hierfür müssen wir davon ausgehen das einige bis jetzt nur vermutete Gegebenheiten wahr sind. # Löffel ist mehr als er scheint (wahrscheinlich ein mächtiger Magier oder magisches Wesen) # Anguy ist ein Lich Eater und die Organisation hat etwas mit Aufzeichnungen #4 vor # Die gesamten Ereignisse wurden von Anguy eingefädelt um an das Buch zu kommen Nun zur Theorie Drei Parteien Ich glaube es gibt einen guten Grund warum das Video so verwirrend aufgebaut ist. 3 verschiedene Parteien sind im Video vertreten und kämpfen praktisch miteinander, eine davon ohne aktive Teilnahme. # Löffel # Der Unbekannte # Lich Eater (inaktive Partei) Löffel Löffel's Intention war wahrscheinlich ursprünglich wirklich nur ein normales Vlogtaculum Video. Aber nachdem jemand anfängt das Video zu verzerren tauchen einige Warnungen auf, die nur für einen frame zusehen sind. Diese lesen sich als: "be warned" & "I can see you kiddo and I'm watching" Diese könnten natürlich vom Unbekannten stammen, aber wenn Löffel wirklich etwas anderes als ein Mensch ist, könnte es sein das er merkt wenn jemand mit seinen Videos herumspielt (dies könnte durch Staffel 2 wiederlegt sein, da Löffel nie auf die Störungen in den Videos eingeht) und dann anfängt das Video zu observieren aka das schell hin und her flickernde Auge, das auch wieder in Staffel 2 auftaucht. Der Unbekannte Dies könnte der erste Versuch des Unbekannten sein mit den Scoobies Kontakt aufzunehmen und ihnen die oben genannte Konversation zu zeigen. Vermutlich um sie vor dem Plan der Organisation zu warnen. Über die gesamte Staffel 2 versucht jemand mit der Gruppe zu kommunizieren, Thorn arbeitet momentan an einer genaueren Theorie um wen es sich dabei handeln könnte. Im sind wahrscheinlich die meisten Glitche zuzuschreiben. Lich Eater (Whatsapp Konversation) Anguy spricht mit einer Person, von der man erst glaubt es müsse sich um Löffel handeln, allerdings erwähnt Anguy später das er Löffels Handynummer nicht hat (was sich wahrscheinlich nach ihrem Zusammentreffen in Löffels Wohnung geändert hat) Die mysteriöse Person mit der Anguy spricht sagt übersetzt: "SEI VORSICHTIG WIR LENKEN IHN AB BIS DU AUS DER SCHUSSBAHN BIST (...)" Ich glaube wie gesagt nicht das es Löffel ist der den Nachtmahr von Anguy ablenken will, sondern nach den neuesten Episoden vermute ich das es sich hierbei um ein Mitglied der Lich Eater handelt (vermutlich Herr Teufel, wenn Anguy nicht selbst Herr Teufel ist), der versucht die Scoobies lange genug mit schwachen Dämonen abzulenken damit Anguy das Buch holen und dann verschwinden kann. Der zweite Teil der Nachricht bestärkt in diesem Kontext die Theorie das Löffel ein Dämon oder schlimmeres ist. "(...)THERE IS ONE ELDRITCH ABOMINATION TOO MANY IN THIS PLACE" Zitat von TV Tropes über Eldritch Abominations: The Other. The Alien. The Omnipotent. The Inconceivable. The Eldritch Abomination is a type of creature defined by its disregard for the natural laws of the universe as we understand them. Die Tatsache das der Satz in English geschrieben ist soll wahrscheinlich weiter verwirrung stiften und einem glauben machen das die Nachricht von Löffel ist (da er gerne Denglisch spricht). Die Antwort auf die diese Unbekannte Person antwortet ist auch durchaus Interessant: "NACHRICHT ERHALTEN WERDE ES TÖTEN" Was ist "ES"? Löffel? Die Paprika? Der Nachtmahr? Etwas ganz anderes? Aus diesen 3 Parteien ergibt sich ein, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, durch den Wolf gedrehtes Video, das zu einem hohen grad einfach nur verwirrend ist. Diese Theorie ist natürlich sehr einfach zu zerschlagen, ist aber immer noch ein lustiges Gedankenspiel! Kategorie:Theorien